


Happy Anniversary Seblaine

by LostintheRead



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 19:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16562138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostintheRead/pseuds/LostintheRead
Summary: Waking up together, it's Seblaine's 7th Anniversary.





	Happy Anniversary Seblaine

"Good morning Killer"

"Good morning husband. Happy Anniversary!"

Sebastian smiles and pulls Blaine in closer and gently kisses him on the lips. "I love you baby. Happy Anniversary."

"Hmmmm. I love your kisses and I love you too." Blaine caresses one side of his husband's face with his hand and kisses him back "So what has you up so early? We have time to sleep in this morning, it's Saturday. There is no way I want to leave our warm, comfy bed" Blaine snuggles in closer. 

"You have me up." Sebastian smirks at his husband. "Even after seven years, waking up next to you is not only extremely pleasant but quite the turn on." Sebastian runs his hand up and down Blaine's bare back and kisses him again more deeply than before conveying his intent. 

Blaine shifts in the bed aligning their bodies. He can feel Sebastian is already hard against his stomach, his eyes darken, his heart beats a little faster. "I remember the first time we made love. I was so nervous... But I remember how your arms were so strong and comforting." Blaine kisses right under Sebastian's jaw. 

"You were my bashful school boy. But still sexy as hell." Sebastian moves his hands farther down and caresses Blaine's ass. 

"You were never discreet about your intent."

"You loved it Killer."

"Well, I was just flattered at first. But once we became friends and I really got to know you, yes I wanted it too." Blaine runs his tongue along his husband's collar bone. 

"You loved playing hard to get. Little did you know that I never back down from a challenge."

Blaine moves up slightly and seductively kisses Sebastian. "That is one of the things I love most about you."

"Ohhhh. That means there must be other things you love about me as well. Hmmmm?"

Blaine laughs. "Stop fishing for compliments. You know I love everything about you. You are gorgeous, smart, confident, generous, loving and quite the romantic after all." Blaine pushes his body down slightly against Sebastian, who groans at the sensation. 

"Oh, well don't tell anyone about the last one, I have a reputation to uphold. Beside, there are certain things I only reserve for the man in my life." Sebastian runs his fingers down the middle of Blaine's backside. 

Blaine pushes back against Sebastian's fingers. But he can't help but get a little sentimental. He looks deep into his husband's eyes. "Most romantic marriage proposal ever Seb. Paris. Under the Eiffel Tower. Champagne, dozens of red roses, a four string quartet." Blaine sighs, and closes his eyes remembering that night under the stars. "You even spoke to me in French."

"Anything for you baby." Sebastian places a soft kiss on Blaine's forehead. "You tamed me Killer. I fell in love hard and fast. You are my everything."

"Oh really, please tell me more."

"Now who's fishing for compliments?"

Blaine runs his hand slowly up and down Sebastian's strong, firm chest before he stops to run his tongue over his nipples, nipping gently. 

Sebastian moans softly but continues, "Until I was with you, I had no idea there was a real difference between making love and having sex."

"Hmmmm. But sometimes I also like it down and dirty." Blaine smirks up at his husband but blushes at his own statement nonetheless.

Sebastian chuckles and teasingly says, "I know you do!" "But I also know my man is the true romantic in this relationship." Sebastian pulls Blaine back into his arms and they kiss with more passion than before. 

"Well we showed all of the doubters that we could go this distance", Blaine states with satisfaction as he moves down the bed and pulls off Sebastian's pajama bottoms and kisses up his thigh.

Sebastian rolls over on top of Blaine. "I had no doubts baby. You make me happier than I thought possible. When I first laid eyes on you all those years ago, I knew there was something special about that good looking, dapper Dalton boy." 

Blaine laughs. "Maybe but you still only wanted in my pants. Speaking of which...". Blaine lifts his hips and wiggles his ass. Sebastian gets the hint and quickly removes Blaine's sleeping pants and underwear. 

"Maybe but I quickly learned that there was much more to you than your sexy body and gorgeous face." Sebastian takes Blaine's length in his hand running his fingers over the sensitive tip. "But I have to admit, I do want in your pants..."

"Is that so?" Blaine pushes himself into Sebastian's hand to gain more friction. His eyes close at the feel of his touch. 

"Yeah." Sebastian's sounds a little breathless. "But that's not all I want my love. I want to spend the rest of today in this bed with you. And, I want to spend the rest of my life by your side. Together always."

"Now who is the true romantic? I love you Seb. Make love to me," Blaine whispers seductively. 

"It would be my absolute pleasure husband. Happy Anniversary Killer."


End file.
